Primeira Historia
by renan seixas
Summary: ATENÇAO ISSO NAUM É UMA HISTORIA D NARUTO!SÓ BOTEI AQUI PQ NUM TINHA LUGAR P OUTROS XD ME DISCULPEM.essa historia é sobre uma menina chamada Julliet que enfrentará muitas aventuras com seus amigos, Gabriel, Yasmin, Katie, Katu e Kifie.sua mae foi raptada
1. Chapter 1

Era uma vez num pequeno vilarejo ...distante, pacifico...onde ninguem imaginara que o mal estava por vir.Era um dia chuvoso e um visitante inesperado bateu na porta do castelo da realeza,o rei e a rainha gentilmente pediram para que o visitante fosse a sala do trono.Eles deixaram o visitante passar a noite no castelo ... o pior erro que eles já cometeram.De noite o visitante acordou a todos com um estardalhaço na sala de bailes.Quando todos haviam chegado as cortinas estavam rasgadas,as janelas haviam se partido em mil pedacinhos,o lustre caido no chão.E o visitante só estava rindo.Então o pior acontecera, ele amaldiçoou o castelo e todos que la moravam ficaram aprisionadosno castelo, menos o rei e a rainha que haviam sido trancados no proprio calabouso.E o reino caiu em um profundo desespero.Dias e dias haviam passado quando uma bela jovem camponesa invadira o castelo ,estava, a procura de um objeto que a ajudase em sua jornada.Ela havia ido para uma ala escura e sombria do castelo,mas la a ele achara um espelho que soltava faiscas verdes, quando a jovem pegou o espelho sairam raios verdes dele por toda a sala atinjindo vasos, móveis em pedaços,janelas e tudo mais que havia la.Isso fez com que o dono do castelo acordasse, a garota ouviu passos furiosos descendo as escadas, ela tinha que pensar rápido então uma sombra surgiu era um criado."Vá , vá!Aqui é muito perigoso para você!" disse a mulher.Então entrou uma figura tenebrosa com uma alma ameaçadora, seus cabelos eram negros como as trevas, e seu corpo estava coberto por uma capa igualmente escura."Você sua traidora!Ira ter o que merece!" com um gesto suas mãos faiscaram e saiu uma luz cegante que jogara a pobre mulher pela janela, e a jovem viu a moça que lhe ajudara cair , bater em outra torre, e ser jogada de uma enorme altura."E você!" disse o homen "Vai aprender a não mecher mais com o Lord Sckat!Leven-na da vila que ela fique num lugar bem distante daqui!".Então duas armaduras a levaram para fora do castelo, e jogaram-na numa carruagem que tinha pernas que aparentavam se com de aranhas pórem eram de madeira, e a garota foi levada para um lugar bem distante de lá. E ai começa a nóssa história...


	2. O espelho

Essa garota foi levada para uma vila bem distante da que havia nascido, e as gerações da família foram passando, passando... Um dia uma bela jovem com lindos cabelos castanhos, chamada Julliet passeava em seu vilarejo quando se depara com Cindy uma pequena garota loira com um olhar estranho."Olá Julliet como vai, feliz, eu presumo na vespera de seu aniversário deveria estar." Disse Cindy."É clraro!Vou comprar meu presente agora mesmo, quer vir comigo?" Cindy disse que irria.Quando elas chegaram na livraria Julliet escolhera um livro novo, bonito mas Cindy disse "Acho melhor você ler este, irá se interesar mais." Então a garota mostra um livro velho, desbotado, epoeirado e com um pouco de mofo na capa. "Confie em min esse livro é capaz de lhe ajudar muito eu diria." Disse Cindy com um soriso no rosto "Tudo bem eu levarei." Aceitou Julliet "O senhor pode embrulhar pra min por favor." Pediu ao dono, e ele embrulhou.No dia de seu aniversário Julliet é acordada pela mãe que dizia."Vamos querida acorde, afinal é seu décimo sétimo aniversário!" a jovem acorda e comemora seu aniversário. No fim do dia ela abre o presente que comprou e começa a ler "Nossa aqui esta muito barulho acho melhor eu ler em um lugar mais calmo." Pensou. A garota foi percorrendo a casa até entrar numa sala desconhecida que era linda tinham cortinas vermelhas de veludo, jarros de porcelana e uma cama acolchoada com almofadas "Nossa que quarto lindo, é digno de um rei!" disse ela para si mesma.Então Julliet deitouse na cama e começou a ler, a história se tratava de um reino que foi invadido mas no fim da história onde era pra ter um final feliz tinham só paginas em branco. A garota não entendia, mas nesse momento algo maior chamou a atenção da menina, no quarto havia um lindo espelho no qual saia uma luz verde, a garota se aprocimou com medo e ao mesmo tempo curiosidade, quando a menina, pegou o objeto sairam raios verdes do espelho porem a única coisa que os raios atingiram foi o criado mudo que estava agora a brilhar intensamente, Julliet abriu o criado mudo com medo como se um monstro fosse atakala se ela abrise, pórem ela tomou coragem e abriu lá só havia um vélho livro quase tão acabado quanto o que comprara. Ninna desceu as escadas rapidamente com o espelho e o livro na mão, foi direto para a cozinha onde sua mãe estava a preparar o jantar "Mãe!Olha o que eu achei, oque que isso?" disse a jovem histéricamente "Ora minha filha essas coisas pertenceram a sua bisavó, esse era seu diário e esse era seu espelho.Agora vá ler enquanto eu preparo o jantar." A garota passou o resto da noite pensando naquilo tudo que tinha acontecido.Dias se passaram e Julliet lia, lia e lia cada ves mais o diario de sua avó.Mas um dia terrivel chegou , ele começou como todos os outros, Julliet tinha acabado de acordar o dia passou normalmente, quando ela chegou em casa para sentar-se na mesa e almoçar ela e sua mãe ouviram um barulho estranho um barulho que soava como pancadas em uma porta e era isso que estava acontecendo, eram pancadas cada ves mais fortes Julliet pegou uma bolsa e foi com sua mãe para o sótão mas no caminho elas perceberam que a porta havia sido arrancada com um forte estrondo, quando elas chegaram ao sótão a jovem Julliet se escondeu atrás de um sofá quando sua mãe ia se esconder dois cavaleiros entraran lá e seguraram a mãe da menina, ela deu um soco na cabeça de um deles e a cabeça do cavaleiro caiu mas não havia nada ali, a armadura estava oca "Eles não!" disse a mãe de Julliet com desespero, a armadura pegou a cabeça e levou a mãe dela para fora da casa, Julliet coreu atras de sua mãe e quando chegou lá fora viu as armaduras jogando sua ela em uma carruagem com pernas que pareciam com pernas de aranha só que de madeira, a adolescente correu para a carruagem e pulou atras dela quando a carruagem já tinha andado um quilometro mais ou menos a jovem entrou no porta-malas, lá não tinha nada exceto Cindy "Cindy?" disse Julliet "como você entrou aqui?Eles tambem invadiram sua casa?Te machucaram?" perguntou Julliet histéricamente "É uma longa História..." disse Cindy, e assim continuou a viagem, de repente a carruagem deu uma parada brusca, eles haviam parado na frente de uma enorme ponte, Julliet ouviu as armaduras abrindo a porta e arastando algem, a jovem pensou que fosse sua mãe e saiu correndo "Parem! Vocês não faram nada com a minha mãe!" gritou ela, então as armaduras olharam para a garota e uma delas correu em sua direção e sacou uma espada.


	3. A vila de Lour

armadura deu uma A cotovelada na barriga da garota o que fes ela cair no chão, Julliet tirou o espelho da bolsa, mirou na armadura e disse "Vou acabar com você!" mas nada aconteceu então o cavaleiro deu uma risada e atacou a garota com sua espada, por sorte a jovem desviou do ataque e tentou de novo "Você vai se arepender!" e nada aconteceu, depois de vários ataques e alguns desvios as armaduras continuaram caregando a mãe de Julliet "Pare! Por favor pare e deiche a minha mãe em paz!" quando a criatura ia investir outro ataque na garota ela tomou forças, com determinação ela mirou o espelho e disse "Eu disse pra parar!" então um raio saiu do espelho e acertou a armadura que se partiu em vários pedaços então o outro cavaleiro largou a mãe da garota e correu em direção a Julliet com uma espada então saiu outro raio do espelho que acertou a espada da criatura, a espada saiu voando acima da cabeça da armadura e quando caiu açertou ela, então o cavaleiro se partiu em pedaços, a garota pegou sua mãe e botou na carruagem, ela foi chamar Cindy mas ela não estava lá, a garota voltou para a carruagem onde estava sua mãe inconsiente, a carruagem começou a andar ela esperou pacientemente, então a carruagem parou como se tivesse batido em alguma coisa a porta se abriu, a garota percebeu que estava na entrada de um castelo mas ainda estava confusa então tres sombras apareceram uma era uma mulher com os cabelos presos por um coque preso por uma linda touca e roupa de criada, a outra era um homem magro com uma roupa que tinha um colete marrom e calças bufantes amarelas mas a outra era um homen com cabelos negros como as trevas uma roupa nobre amarela escura com detalhes cor de caramelo, "Parece que temos uma intrusa." Disse o homen do meio que era um homen de cabelos negros como as trevas ele era lord Sckat,"Peguem a garota e jogen-na no calabouso, enquanto a mãe, eu quero fazer umas perguntas a ela." Então os criados com uma cara triste foram na direção da garota, "Parem!" disse ela apontando o espelho para eles "O espelho!Me de isso já!Antes que eu decida acabar com você!" disse ele com frieza, a garota apontou o espelho para ele e o acertou com o raio, "Chega!Eu vou acabar com você!Chamem os soldados!" disse ele com uma raiva incontrolável, "Sim senhor..." disse a mulher, então os dois criados entraram no castelo, "Se quiser viver, ainda tem a chance, me de o espelho, vamos..." mas a garota disse "Nunca! Você não vai pegar esse espelho!" ela soltou outro raio mas dessa ves o homen fes um gesto com as mãos e sairam faiscas delas, o raio então voltou para a menina pórem ela desviou, nesse momento o homen avançou na carruagem e pegou a mãe da garota, então as armaduras chegaram, a menina percebeu que não teria chances então ela entrou na carruagem e disse "Vai anda!Anda vai, por favor!" nesse momento uma espada cravou na porta da carruagem e ela começou a andar e Julliet só ouviu berros que diziam "Suas armaduras idiotas se a carruagem levar uma pancada ela anda!" a garota soltou um suspiro de alívio, depois de um tempo a carruagem parou, e a garota decidiu sair, ela agora estava em uma vila. A garota procurava por ajuda desesperadamente "Por favor me ajude, por favor volte!" mas as pessoas passavam como se nada os tivesse chamado, ou cutucado ou até mesmo puxado pela roupa, então a garota ouve algem chama-la "Ei!Você ai de azul e branco vem aqui!" eram tres garotas loiras muito parecidas praticamente identicas, a garota foi ver o que queriam com ela "Olá meu nome é Julliet, o que vocês querem ?" disse a jovem curiosamente "desculpe a nossa falta de educação, eu sou Katy." Disse uma delas "eu sou...Kifie essa é..." "Eu sou Katu." Disse a terçeira jovem com um tom um pouco grosso, "Por favor, me ajudem minha mãe foi pega por um homen horrível que mora naquele castelo lá longe e agora ela deve estar num calabousso e..." disse Julliet aos prantos "Ei calma, agente te ajuda." Então as garotas levaram a jovem até uma linda casa.As trigemeas levaram a jovem até um quarto que era bem acochegante "Nós guardamos esse quarto para nóssa mãe, caso nós tiremos ela do castelo." Disse kifi tristemente, Julliet fes uma cara de desapontada e disse "Eu tirarei sua mãe de lá também, não se preocupem." A jovem contou tudo para as garotas, desde o espelho até sua mãe raptada, então depois dessa comversa elas foram até o mercado, lá tinha tudo que se imaginava batatas, alface, peixes, carnes, tomates e uma coisa que se mexia nos tomates e era...Cindy!"Cindy!Oque você ta fazendo ai!Como você saiu da carruagen, e poque você não me ajudou!Ah esquece!" disse Julliet "É uma longa História." "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, quem é essa garota!" disseram as trigemeas em unísono "É uma longa História." Disseram Julliet e Cindy em unísono, e as garotas passaram o resto do dia juntas se divertindo até que... "Eu quero mostrar um lugar lindo pra vocês venham." Disse katie com empolgamento "Eu sei o lugar que ela ta falando, não é lindo é cheio de mosquitos e tem ums sapos irritantes!" As tres garotas então levaram Julliet e Cindy, até um lindo bosque onde havia uma cachoeira, algumas arvores cheias de flores e frutos e uma grande carroça colorida, "Nossa o que é isso essa carroça não estava aqui?" disse Katie com curiosidade "Devem ser assaltantes!" berrou Kifie "Eu acabo com eles!" falou Katu com raiva, de repente um vulto passa por tras das garotas e detras da carroça surgiu uma trupe de Gipsy's, ciganos muito sagases que tinham verdadeiros dons como, prever o futuro entre outras coisas, e a trupe começou a cantar uma musica que era mais ou menos assim... "Paraparapapa!Hey!Venha, venha não se acanhe, com nossa trupe venha festejar. Quem não tem, curiosidade de ver o futuro paraparapapa ha, quem não tem claro todos tem!Paraparapapa Gipsy's! Venha, venha cantarolar a nossa luz do luar!Cartas, magia e danças alegres! Venha se cantarolar!Hey!", "Nossa ciganos!" disse Katie com euforia "Olá, olá, olá grande público!" disse um dos ciganos "Meu nome é Gabriel, quem quer consultar a bola de cristal!" disse Gabriel como se estivesse falando com uma platéia de 1,000 pessoas "Ora Gabriel esse publico não é tão grande e as pessoas de hoje não gostam de bolas de cristal.Me desculpem eu sou Yasmin, nóss estamos procurando uma vila a semanas, mas só encontramos arvores e mais arvores." Disse uma cigana chamada Yasmin, "Espere tem uma vila aqui perto nóss podemos leva-los até lá!" falou Julliet com entusiasmo e esperança, porem... "Não!" disseram as trigemeas e levaram Julliet e Cindy até uma arvore ali perto, "Não podemos levar os ciganos até a vila, se lord Vladis descobre ele jogua não só nóss mas os ciganos tambem no calabouso, ele odeia ciganos!" falou Katu com desespero "Calma se ele vier eu sei o que fazer." Então elas levaram os ciganos até a vila, lá... Venham, venham, venham ver seus destinos perguntem aos, irmão do oráculo!" disse Yasmin com folia, e as pessoas fizeram uma multidão perto dos ciganos, lá elas dançavam, viam o futuro entre outras coisas.O dia foi passando até que se ouve um barulho muito forte como um rugido, todos olharam para o céu e lá estava uma coisa que ningem na vila tinha visto antes era um monstro feito de pedra e todos perceberam que era uma gárgula, então toda multidão que estava lá desapareceu muitas pessoas tinhan ido pra casa, outras correram sem rumo e outras só para salvar suas vidas, os ciganos se esconderam dentro de sua carroça, mas as garotas Julliet, Katie, Kifie e Katu não tiveram tanta sorte, quando estavam correndo para casa Kifie tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu, a gárgula teve sua chance e investiu um ataque em Kifie, então Kifie foi levada para o céu presa nas garras da gárgula."Kifie!" berrou Katu com desespero, "Socorro!" gritou Kifie ecoando através dos rugidos da gárgula, "Rápido, taquem coisas na gárgula!" falou Julliet rapidamente, "Oquê?Você ficou maluca e se agente acertar a Kifie?" disse Katie, "É a nossa única chance!" então duas das tres irmãs pegaram pedras, pedaços de madeira e até frutas, enquanto isso Julliet sacou o espelho de sua bolsa e mirou na gárgula, todos ajiram comforme o plano da jovem, pórem ningem acertou até que um dos raios de Julliet acertou uma das asas, a gárgula soltou Kifie que estava caindo rápidamente, mas por sorte ela caiu em um monte de femu.A gárgula então voltou para o castelo, e pouco a pouco as pessoas foram saindo de seus esconderijos, "Gabriel?Onde você esta?" perguntou Yasmin saindo da carroça, Gabriel estava no monte de femu procurando Kifie (por quem sentia uma certa atração) "Kifie!Kifie onde você esta!" gritou Gabriel, ele achou uma mão, claro que era Kifie, então ele tirou o femu que havia em cima dela, mas Kifie estava imóvel...pórem ainda respirava, por sorte estava apenas desmaiada.Yasmin foi ao encontro de seu irmão e disse "Gabriel!Você esta bem, e a Kifie?" mas Gabriel apenas disse num tom frio "Ela esta bem...", então todos se juntaram para ver como estava Kifie, "Seja lá quem for esse tirano, ele pagará!" disse Julliet num tom esperançoso


End file.
